Phantom Wood
Phantom Wood, '''also sometimes known as ''End Times Wood'', is a Wood type in Lumber Tycoon 2 added during the End Times Update. The only location in which this wood can be found is the End Times Biome. This wood type is currently the most expensive in-game wood type, selling for $442 money per unit. The logs and the planks can only be cut with the End Times Axe (Chop Saws only leave a mark on this wood). This means Phantom Wood is the only type of wood which requires a specific axe to cut. Phantom Wood has a dull, sandy white exterior, and is generally thick in width throughout the majority of the tree. The interior of Phantom Wood is made up of a light blue "Foil" or "Glad Wrap" ROBLOX material, which their planks also share. This means it is one of only four types of wood that do not have the normal plank texture. The leaves of Phantom Wood are made of the "Neon" ROBLOX material, glowing a bright shade of cyan, similar to that of the Cyan Neon Wire. The leaves are notably small, only maintaining a width slightly larger to the branches that they sit upon. This wood will only grow once. When the server starts, the phantom wood will begin to grow and once it has been cut, it will not grow again on the server thereof. This wood type is relatively light, and its overall structure is a dense mix of leaves and intertwining branches which thickens as it matures. However, in contrast to other species such as Cherry Wood, the leaves do not appear to change size as the tree matures. Recent studies indicate that Phantom Wood grows extraordinarily fast during its primary growth stages if it is not generated on server startup. In order to harvest this wood type, the player must possess a Preserved Enlarged Ostrich Eye, which can be used at the Bridge Toll Booth located in the Main Biome and Safari (operated by Seranok and Merely). The unboxed Preserved Enlarged Ostrich Eye can be inserted into the communication hole located in the front, slanted glass panel of the Toll Booth. However, the eye must be perfectly balanced in this hole, or the process will not work. The operator will say "WOW THANKS" after the player has successfully balanced the eyeball in the slot, and then the player must pay to lower the bridge. The eyeball will be consumed once the player pays, and this action cannot be undone. Once the player has paid, they must quickly drive (or walk onto) the bridge platform, as unlike a normal bridge lowering, it will drop downwards cutting through the water below, dig a hole through a layer of sand, and burst through a layer of rock into an open, dark chasm. The bridge will halt when it connects with a rusted, pebbled pathway that smoothly connects into a slate material path that branches out in two directions. The player must proceed along the slate path until they reach a left-turning bend. This path is directly above the void and is also very narrow, so caution is advised. Soon after a right bend, a pebbled patch of soil can be found - this is where a single Phantom Wood tree grows (there are no reports of multiple trees at once). The only axe currently capable of cutting this tree is the End Times Axe. Again, caution is advised when cutting the tree - attempting to fell the entire tree might send it into the void. Once the player has cut the desired amount of wood, they must return to the bridge platform and wait until it is raised and, once raised back to the surface, the player cannot go back down into the chasm unless they repeat this process with another Preserved Enlarged Ostrich Eye. If you come to the bridge too late and it has already been raised, you will have to return to the surface without your wood. ''Using a private server to get this wood is highly recommended. '' '''Note to players who are new and inexperienced: don't ever place the wood directly on the bridge because it might end up falling down into the void. Instead, put it on a truck that is on the bridge. Also, move your truck back and forwards a little every once in a while to prevent your truck from glitching badly. If you cannot afford a truck, hold the wood while the bridge is rising, or grab it, pause the game, let go of the mouse, unpause, and you will be holding the wood hands-free. Category:End Times Category:Halloween 2016 Category:Wood